


Colonization, according to the Sons [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: Terragenesis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST





	Colonization, according to the Sons [EN]

[[Transmission from Titan]]

\- Journal of the colonizations of the Faction of the Sons of Hephaistos, account of the colonists.  
Reception at the Archive Center of the Human Trans-Governmental Federation (ACHTF), Earth.

The Sons faction lagged behind in the early days of space colonization. Originally known as the Admirers, their members were mostly anti-colonization anarchist activists and were seen as terrorists to the public. This reputation was based on the activities of the dissident organization, which in fact focused on sabotaging the facilities, materials, equipment and vital resources on board of colonial spaceships, mainly those of the Daughters of Gaia, then emerging.  
To these acts were added propaganda messages disseminated in the major space ports. After only two years of recurring problems, special intervention units were set up under the supervision of the three factions in order to suppress the actions of the dissident members, the interested ones were tried and the faction was dissolved.

Three years after the events, a former member, formerly an underling of the organization, laid the foundations of a new group born of the admiration of the cosmos and the worlds of the Solar system, whose will was the exploration of its worlds for contemplation.  
Taking the name of Son of Hephaestus, the association made itselfs known thanks to its messages of peace and the offer of a new conservative point of view on the worlds around us, ultimately the ambitions of the project are indicated by its founder as being the establishment of a permanent colony on a Moon of the external solar system.  
The number of people joining the association was small at the start but increased exponentially. After having passed the 4.2M bar of members, the project took a new turn, the possibility of investment by donations to the association allowed the financing of research and development of an autonomous colonial spaceship.

At that time the creator requested an audience with the council of leaders of the three factions. His request consisted in obtaining permission with the support of his community to build the ship and send it to the external system.  
The audience was gradually transformed into a debate and carried over to several sessions during which the representative of the Sons argued about the means of accomplishing their installation, the motivations of his association and his cooperation in trans-governmental actions.

The religious and cultural argument was also widely used which surprised other factions by the unexpected breadth and complexity of their belief in contemplation.  
Hard then to keep an objective judgment, especially for the faction of the Daughters of Gaia who quickly realized that their principles went against theirs ones.  
After several warm-ups, the decision was made to dismiss the Gaia representative until the decision was made about the association's future. At the same time these debates, which were of order and public interest gradually brought new civilian supporters, the association therefore obtained in spite of itself a substantial support which weighs in the balance of this event.  
The creator of the Sons association knew how to convince the other two factions with political, economic, logistical, cultural and technological arguments. These, after 5 months and 22 sessions ended up, accepting the request of the Sons of Hephaestus to participate in the interplanetary colonization project.

However several conditions must be respected by the Sons, first the creator of the association must publicly recognize that he was part of the former terrorist group of Admirers; The faction can only settle on worlds or Moons that do not arouse the interest of other factions (which prohibits them from landing on Mercury, Venus, Mars, Ceres, the Moons of Jupiter, Pluto and Charon, Sedna and make-make); 35 years will be required before adding their potential seat to the faction council, during which time they will have to prove themselves in engineering and their ability to survive and develop on another planet; Their opinion is counted but remains of lower value compared to that of another faction (this decision takes effect on the 35 years of probation); it can disapprove of or oppose a decision from another faction but must submit if one or both other factions are of the same opinion; Finally Their import, export, exchange and sources of income or resources will have to be monitored for 35 years.  
The association immediately accepted despite protests from a number of members and therefore officially became a new faction.

Immediately the engineers of the faction could begin the construction in orbit of the first colonial ship, which is design allows it to transport a large amount of raw material and resources, the destination chosen for the first settlers was Titan. No matter what date the trip will take, it is expected that the spacecraft will pass through the asteroid belt to collect rich bodies and water and metals to facilitate colonization of the Moon poor in metal resources.  
Thus the latter, baptized anarchist to crush the other factions (no rules prohibited them, therefore no sanction was applied except for a light warning for the name of their future buildings), was launched in the direction of Titan after a total of 17 years of work, the optimal orbital trajectory forced the launch to be delayed by two years, allowing other adjustments and additional additions to the colonial building. The staff on board are made up of 1500 permanent crew members, 500 colonists, the second highest ranking member of the faction, designated captain and 10 inspectors from the Horizon corporation and from the UNSA standing alongside the captain to assess the surgery.

The ship itself is a gigantic structure designed for extended stays in space, with all the vital support and the necessary comfort, in addition it is equipped with an entire wing of greenhouse of fast growing culture, 12 hangars imposing allowing the storage of asteroids, small ship, equipment and resources, an airtight foundry which liquefies the captured objects and recovers gases, water and solid components and several rotary rings in order to simulate an artificial gravity.

After three years and 7 months of travel, a passage through the asteroid belt and two modifications of the trajectory, the colony arrived without difficulty to join Titan and to put in orbit. The Faction was proud, especially considering that a minor minor incident while loading an asteroid was the only thing that happened during the ride.  
The spacecraft performs 4 turns in orbit around the Moon to determine the best landing and implantation area for the colony, once made, a geostationary orbit and calculated to keep the spacecraft below the desired area, at the equator of the Moon.  
The first rockets discharged the basic resources for the construction of the domes, research on the various vital complexes was carried out during the journey which did not fail to surprise the inspectors.

The colony gradually tooks shape, the construction was orchestrated by robots radio-controlled by the crew from the ship. However the work turned out to be more difficult than expected due to the low gravity, the freezing temperature and the thick atmosphere, adjustments to the installations were made and finally after 4 months of work instead of the two initially planned, the first settlers could reach the surface and occupy the colony, the success was total.

During the following six years, the colony developed at an acceptable rate taking into account environmental constraints. Determined to make it the paradise of these followers, the creator of the faction sent on each occasion material and resources to support the Moon in demographic and architectural expansion.  
Finally, 7 years later, the colony is 68% functional, compared to the expectations of the faction's leaders. Inspectors transmitting on a daily basis since the start of the examination agree and give a positive opinion to the Terran council.

The council as well as the whole world already attended the radio and video retransmissions shared by the inspectors thus the criteria of success were adjusted, and the three factions decided together to end the testing period earlier, judging that the faction has successfully demonstrated its capacity for expansion and survival.  
A new seat is therefore added to the council and the Sons of Hephaestus become a full-fledged faction with henceforth the same rights as the others.  
Meanwhile the colony still continues to expand on Titan, morale is high and in the spacecraft probes begin to inspect the other moons of the Saturnian system, Decades pass and the installations are perfected despite a low resource inflow since the mines.  
The number of settlers increased to a few thousand and a mining expedition to Rhea in order to bring in additional resources.

Ultimately the goal was to launch a new spacecraft in the direction of the Moons of Uranus and Jupiter, mainly Io. It was long but this goal was started about a century later, the new vessel called Hope I, smaller and compact because better designed and requiring no space necessary for the storage and processing of asteroids.  
After a gravitational assistance around Saturn, 7 months of travel brought the new spacecraft close to the target, a much better publicized deployment made it possible to build a viable colony in just three weeks.

The success was immediate and the income from the mines offered additional support for the Titan colony, a trade route between the two worlds was established, and an additional financial gain was added when the Horizon Corporation submitted a request for integration to the axis for an exchange of resources.  
The catch fixed to allow them to join was sufficient to finance 55% of the third colonial ship produced on Io to colonize the Moons of Uranus for 70 years.  
The expansion of the faction will thus take place exponentially for centuries.

At the time of this transmission the faction of the Sons is established on 9 objects of the solar system including Io, Tethys, Dione, Rhea, Titan, Lapetus, Ariel, Umbriel and Eris, to note that the case of Io is mixed on time current, in fact following a commercial disagreement concerning the exchange of commodities from Io, a mining conflict broke out between the Sons and Horizon.

The corporation wanted to change the terms of the contract by buying the colony in order to appropriate the Moon and thus exploit it to its full potential. The Sons firmly opposed it and the conflict began for a period of three years. Finally a hearing was held on the colony of Io after the reconstruction of the colony financed by the UNSA, after an ultimatum, the corporation received permission to found a base on the Moon to exploit its resources. However, the Sons have control of the said base and the export of each cargo to space, as well as an inspection of the processing of the mines.  
Tensions have subsided and the two factions have gradually helped each other, a trans-faction seat was even founded in the Horizon colony in case of crisis management concerning the two interested in the future.

The faction has known since a golden age and is part of the interstellar expedition from Mars to the TRAPPIST-1 system on board the multigenerational ship.  
We are the Sons, and we will protect these worlds that saw us born.

[[End of message]]


End file.
